Currently, travelers and consumers are not privy to real time information related to wait times at different lines or queues in order to accomplish their travel plans on a timely fashion. A traveler or user is not able to anticipate travel time to, for example, an airport, and wait times at lines at the exemplary airport. Methods and devices for providing information related to the travel time to the destination is currently present, however, potential wait time before clearing a waiting line and hence arriving at the destination transportation facility is lacking. For example, flights are often missed by misjudging the time in which it will take a traveler to get (a) to the airport and/or (b) how long, once at the airport, it will take the traveler to make it through the check-in and TSA/Security lines.